Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {3} \\ {4} & {-2}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {3} \\ {-1} & {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2}+{4} & {3}+{3} \\ {4}+{-1} & {-2}+{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{2} & {6} \\ {3} & {2}\end{array}\right]}$